Street Outlaws
by LuceyLacie
Summary: In the world when Konoha is known for its infamous outlaws, how will Naruko and Naruto cope with the situation introduced to them? In the world of mistrust, crime, death, betrayal and revenge, will they even survive? Will they even find the answer to their unspoken questions? Will they even manage to find bliss, peace, reason... and love? Naruto AU (NarukoxSasuke, NarutoxSurprise)


**A/N: I know, how shameful of me to start a new story. Haha, but this story has been stuck in my head for a while know.  
This story is in the Naruko-verse (forgive me, I just love Naruko) but Naruto will also make a few appearances here and there.  
All in all, this story** may** seem odd and there are a few changes here and there but hey, I had to make it work. NaruTO may be a bit different here but as I have said, I had to make it work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters here, I do own the OCs (if there will be any) and the plot. Any similarities to real-life events is completely coincidental. **

* * *

**"**No more counting dollars,  
we'll be counting stars"  
-One Republic, Counting Stars.

Konoha was a prosperous village, that was a fact that was well known with its peers. Even after the war, its growth was as remarkable as their victory. But few did know the secrets of Konoha, the dark shadows it cast thanks to its blinding light.

It was after all, behind the joyous smiles and merry laughter of its people, a city of outlaws. Criminals. Hit-men. Assassins. Killers. Spies. Or whatever else you prefer to call them. It can also be linked to their victory that they won because of a surprising landslide in the skill and technique department, and boy were the other nations surprised.

Even up to this modern age, its past is still not forgotten and still in a way, celebrated.

Quite twisted, isn't it?

_Very_.

But that shouldn't matter, right? Every single thing keeps a skeleton or two in their closet, right?

Just... consider this as another skeleton. Just one of the many others alright?

Because if you don't... it's a pity on what'll happen to you. _Such _a _pity_.

* * *

_Ten, nine, eight, seven..._

"Naruko-chan, is it done yet?" A male voice is heard from the phone and the said person is just lying down on her bed typing away on her laptop.

Quite a normal scene for a teenage girl, right?

But of course, she wasn't any normal teenage girl.

"Jeez, nii-chan, would it kill you to wait? Their security system is just giving me a bit of trouble." She answers back with an irritated tone to her voice.

And as she was surrounded with the sound of amused laughter, she was almost tempted to throw her phone to the wall, _almost_.

"My, my, imouto, losing your touch now?" The voice teases her. "Maybe I should have just asked Shika for help. That lazy ass is best in his field after all even if he doesn't want to be."

She lets out a frustrated yell as she furiously types away on her laptop with astonishing speed.

"Oh my fucking god, shattap!" But she was met with yet another round of laughter. In other cases she would have laughed with him, but now, she just wants to shut. Him. Up.

After a few more seconds of rushed typing, she cuts off his laughter with a victorious scream of her own. "Ha! Ha! Security system, consider yourself _hacked_! _Take that bitch!_"

"Finally. And it only took you five minutes and thirty-two seconds." He scoffs, "that was quick."

"Hahaha, my dear onii-chan," she laughs dryly as she glares at the phone, "now finish the job already. Ichiraku's is waiting!"

"I would have finished earlier if not for the incompetent," "HEY!" "...Hacker on the other side of the phone."

"Incompetent? Me? _Excusez-moi, vous êtes l'un incompétent._" (Excuse me, you're incompetent.)

"Jeez, chill already, I'm on my way. I'll finish this in five or ten." The voice that belonged to no other than her brother says as she hears shuffling and the clicking of a gun.

"Ready?" She asks as she readies herself for yet another series of typing to make sure he gets out safely.

"Are you kidding, imouto?" And she swears she hears the grin in his voice.

"Just asking, onii-chan, you never know right?" As if all their previous teasing was forgotten she answers back with a pleasant tone to her voice.

"But anyways..."

"**We were born ready.**" They say in unison as Naruto opens the door and shoots at their target forward and Naruko starts to type away once more, faster than she had before.

After a few series of gunshots, a silence ensued. Harsh breathing was heard from the other side and the sounds of her typing was what was heard from her side.

"Did we finally do it?" She hesitantly asks her older brother as she pauses in her typing.

"I'm not sure. No signs of life here so far, but I swore that he was here when I opened the door." He manages to say through deep breaths.

_...six, five, four... _

"Naruto. Naruko." A voice says from behind him and they both gasp simultaneously.

_...three, two, one... _

"You have failed once again." The voice says blankly.

_...Test Failure. _

Groans are heard from both sides as their target stands there calmly smiling while clutching his robes. The twins didn't know what was worse at the moment, the trouble they'll get into afterwards or failing their test... _again_. Then of course, one musn't forget to mention that the person they've tried to kill (for their test of course) was none other than the Hokage himself, their supposed father, Minato Namikaze.

"I appreciate the thought behind your _supposed _assassination but as always, both of you were sloppy. Naruko, your hacking time was slow yet again, I was alerted of your presence before you even successfully hacked into the security. Naruto... please mind the volume of your laughter next time, I heard you all the way here." Their father gives out pointers as Naruto physically deflates and though she wasn't seen Naruko was moping in her own way. And by her own way means moping by wrapping herself up in her Disney Princess blanket.

Their father lets out a sigh and shows them a smile.

"Is he smiling?" The blonde asks from her side.

"Yes but I'm not sure whether to smile or cry."

* * *

"Ugh!" Naruko scoffs as she takes a long, big gulp straight from the bottle of wine. "That chichioya*! I swear, he doesn't give a damn about our efforts!"

"As much as I'd like to agree with you sis, stop drinking, you may just turn into baa-chan." He chides at her but takes a swig from his own bottle of sake.

"Hypocrite."

The twins drink in silence not minding the stares they got. After the years and years of stares, they finally got used to it to the point of not even minding the whispers, pointing and harsh words anymore. Of course, the knowledge of being able to kill them if needed also came in handy in controlling their temper sometimes.

_"It's those two again." _

_"You mean that's them? They look like a bunch of normal teens to me."_

_"Speak of the devil and the devil shall arrive, huh? But in this case, it's devils."_

_"Huh? But they look innocent! There's no way..." _

_"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Kyuubi."_

_"There's two of them? Kami, wasn't one enough?!" _

And the whispers go on and on and on.

They knew what they were, but the endless whispering didn't need to remind them every single time. It really does get tiring.

"Nii..." Naruko softly whispers as she tugs at one of her twin tails.

No other words need to be said as a silent understanding went in between the two. Twin telepathy one may call it, in a weird way, they just understood the other. They both silently resumed their drinking as if the whispers didn't bother them, as if what they called them didn't hurt.

After a few moments, their silence was disturbed by the sound of a phone vibrating.

_"Look at that, the bitch is a booty call after all." _

"You take it." Naruto whispers as he glares at an empty space in front of them. Naruko pats his shoulder as if to calm him down, but it only makes it worse as his hands form knuckles.

Letting out a sigh, the girl proceeds to answer the call.

"This is the K-Twins, head bitch speaking." She says with a false, sweet, sugar-coated tone. "Who the fuck is this?"

A pleasant laugh rings from the other side, "not even an hello? My, my Nako-chan, I'm hurt."

_N-na-nako-chan?! There's only one person... _

"The fuck?! Kaka-sensei!" And her whisper-scream catches the attention of her brother. "Whaddya want?"

"Ne, Nako-chan, is your brother there?"

"Yeah, he's here. Why?"

"Put him on." He says with a tone that implied it was serious business, but of course, Naruko being Naruko couldn't help but chide...

"Damn hentai-sensei, not even a 'please'."

"...You didn't even give me an 'hello'."

Her laughter rings throughout the bar and well, more whispers ensue. As she laughs, he somehow manages to give her brother the phone.

"Yo sensei!" Naruto pleasantly greets. "Need something?"

"It's not me that needs something, it's more of you both need something from me." He says as his voice become much more serious. "Meet me in the Uchiha compound in ten."

"The Uchiha compound? Seriously?" The male does all that he can to not alert his sister of the laughter he stifled.

"Yes Naru-chan. Make sure to tell Nako-chan to behave."

"Behave? You expect Naruko to behave once she sees the teme? You know how thick the sexual tension is between those two." When he said that, he felt chills down his back as a foreboding aura seems to have settled beside him.

"Now you've done it Naru-chan, nice knowing you. Make sure to have cake at your funeral." Then the line was cut.

At that moment, Naruto regretted to have said that no matter how true the statement was. After all, nothing was scarier than his own sister furious at him, because yeah, Naruko took after their mother in the temper department. She was as scary, if not scarier than their mother when mad.

* * *

Reaching the Uchiha compound, Kakashi took note of two things. One, the older brother seemed to have a hand print on his face and he could only guess why. Two, was that the younger sister, seemed to be steaming with anger.

"Ne, Nako-chan, you look adorable." He couldn't help but comment on the fact that she was red, blushing or angry, he wasn't sure. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a presence shooting daggers to the back of his head. You can only guess who that was.

"Adorable?" She laughs as she puts her hands in her pocket. "Well then..."

The silver haired man wasn't sure what to be more wary of, the gun the girl will bring out or the shotgun pointed at him, positioned at the perfect head shot.

"Get ready because I'm about to get gorgeous!" She yells as she points the gun to his chest, aimed perfectly for a kill-shot.

"I told you, they're meant to be." Naruto whispers but Kakashi manages to catch it. "I mean, they both have a gun positioned to kill you, right?"

* * *

**Another Scene**

* * *

"Have you found them?" A deep voice says.

"Who? The Kyuubi Twins?" A shadow from the head of the table says.

"Yes." The deep voice replies.

"Of course. Naruko and Naruto Uzumaki." The shadow says.

"Uzumaki?" The voice asks as he takes out his sword and wipes the blood off of it. "Hana, explain."

"Yes sensei. The twins are the children of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, but to protect the two, the former Hokage advised naming them after theri deceased mother, Kushina Uzumaki. But you see, sensei, the name change has but little effect as the two completely resemble their father, from their hair color to their azure eyes, and that Minato was the only lover Kushina had. They seem to have inherited their mother's personality in some aspects." Hana says her voice just above a whisper.

The shadow cuts in, "Of course we also managed to gather info on the two."

"Speak." The deep voice orders as he now proceeds to wipe his daggers.

"They are of 19 year-"

"No, no, no, no." The deep voice cuts him off, "give me information about who their linked to and such."

"We need to know how much trouble we're going to get into, save the others for later." Hana adds in softly.

The shadow lets out a sigh but continues nonetheless. "Naruto seems to care deeply for his sister and seems to care for all his comrades, as of now, we don't have any information about his love interest. Naruko also cares deeply for her twin and seems to care for all her comrades except for a certain miss Haruno, currently no relationships but it seems that she is always linked with the Uchiha's boys, Sasuke or Itachi."

"Both seem to have a detached relationship with their father, especially after the death of their mother. Both seem to be in a bad relationship with the rest of Konoha, save for the people with the same profession as them. They are exceptionally skilled and known for their strong wills and rather foolish bravery. Both are close with a lot of people that are classified as class S such as Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and the infamous hit-man, Kurama IX." Hana explains as she takes out a picture of the two and gives it to the owner of the deep voice.

"Naruko and Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" He takes out his dagger and traces it upon the female's face.

"Sensei? Who would you like to eliminate first?" The shadow asks as he stands up from his seat.

"No... the girl, get me the girl."

"As you wish... sensei." Hana replies as she and the shadow leave the room leaving the owner of the deep voice staring at the picture.

"Naruko Uzumaki..."

_Stab. _

_Stab. _

_Stab._

"Get ready to get tainted my dear."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of the first chapter. Now, some of you may react with the way they act but let me remind you that this is a different setting with different happenings and I'm pretty sure you guys noticed some of it. This is, after all, an AU. **

**I would love to know how you guys think about it, or you can flame me too. **

**Well, until the next update?**

**-LuceyLacie**

**Ciao!**


End file.
